Mocrakk (Character)
"God, I thought I was the only one who died" -Anexian to Mocrakk after the an attempted murder (Geonosis 30 ABY) Mocrakk comes from an unknown origin, this is all the information Mocrakk has currently. ST:TR: Counterpart Canon In the counterpart Canon Mocrakk succeeds in receiving Zon Kord's Lightsaber and is returned to the Bounty Hunter business before taking on an apprentice named Gneis Arkapelo, a relative of Jhoan Yatamoto, and trains him to be his sidekick, they found the new group, "The Royal Order of Mocrakk" (R.O.M.) And Mocrakk begins to take over planet over planet and becomes a great yet merciless ruler, he kills anyone who opposes him and eventually Luke Skywalker and Zon Kord plan to kill him, Zon Kord is shot and killed in the process while Luke manages to convince Mocrakk to become a Jedi, Mocrakk becomes a Jedi fast and eventually changes R.O.M. to the N.G.R. (Grand New Republic) and the N.J.O. (New Jedi Order), where Mocrakk becomes a teacher and helps other students learn the ways of the force just as the skywalkers did, Mocrakk later takes on Jakob Fett and is victorious, taking over the galaxy and becoming one of the most powerful people alive. Star Wars: The Renewal Canon (Taken From Log) 34 ABY Mocrakk confronts Old Zon Kord for his lightsaber. High Ruler Jakob Fett and Darth Raven attack Arthu-To where Zon Kord was hiding. Mocrakk is decided as the chosen one. Zon Kord and Mocrakk flee to Courscant the only civil state to discuss there next move. Kal is hiding on Courscant from the bounty hunters. Hyde Grunt is leading an Operation ordered by High Ruler Fett to blow up all of the inner Core Planets including The Resistance capital of Courscant. Zon Kord Sachoal Kal and 50 other men march down to the mine operation and fight Hyde Grunt and the First Order Battle in space above Courscant commenses BEGINNING THE GALACTIC WAR OF 34 ABY 35 ABY Battle Of Courscant commences in a Resistance first victory Zon Kord and Mocrakk crash land on Jakku because of Darth Raven. Mocrakk is badly injured and placed in a bacta tank. Kal finds old Jedi Rehnik Bhoils on Jakku after they crash land. Zon Kord fights Darth Raven and is captured and brought to Sullust to be tourtured. Battle of Sullust commences. General Niwats is killed by High Ruler Jakob Fett. Hyde Grunt commits a suicide bombing after he kills Himself and badly injures Kal. Darth Raven is burnt in fire after he is defeated by Zon Kord and Rehnik. Sullust is exploded and the First Order moves to Moraband. After treatment in a bacta tank Kal dies and a funeral will be held for Kal and General Niwats. Hyde Grunt has a funeral held on Mandalor his home planet where the Bounty Hunter Alliance disbands. Mocrakk begins Jedi Training and he picks his first Crystal on Ilum. Luke Skywalker finally reveals where he was hiding and Zon Renick and Mocrakk go to find him. Crisis of Dattoine begins with A Plot to assassinate the chosen one and Prime Minister Yagashaki. History 26 ABY First time Mocrakk is reported, reported for having illegal weapons. 27 ABY is reported as a jedi for force-related abilities. Mocrakk is started to be spotted with a man named Anexian, a lightsaber collector and Bounty Hunter. 28 ABY Mocrakk is more involved with the law and has been reported to own 3 lightsabers, word starts to get out. Mocrakk joins the bounty hunter crew. 29 ABY a small fanbase surrounding Mocrakk forms, causing him to become popular. Mocrakk begins to Develop his signature claw-saber. Has been seen with a material known as quantum crystal. 30 ABY Mocrakk is seen with a helmet and has a large amount of lightsabers. Mocrakk is reported no longer with Anexian, presumably captured and/or dead. On Geonosis Mocrakk is reported to have been the victim of an 'attempted murder'. 31 ABY his bounty hunter rumors are spread through the galaxy, his rare quantum crystal armor keeps him alive contrary to others. One one mission Mocrakk lost his leg during the assassination of Prime Minister of Datooine, Kan Iabio, Mocrakk is successful. Mocrakk has a large collection of sabers, over 30, many of very popular people, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi (First lightsaber) and Mace Windu's. Mocrakk has taken on as many as 20 people at once and has emerged victorious. Mocrakk is feared amongst the galaxy, in both fear in heroism, he has both helped and destroyed planets. 32 ABY Mocrakk is seen to have improved in starship flight and is seen to be leaving the bounty hunter group to search on his own. Mocrakk mostly spends time developing sabers, and when he's not he's collecting them. Mocrakk founds a apprentice, by the name of Jhoan Yatamoto, training him in the ways of the Force. 33 ABY Jhoan Yatamoto leaves and goes on his own leaving Mocrakk alone. Mocrakk is seen being to have headed for his new target, a person by the name of Zon Kord. __NEWSECTIONLINK__